Friends, some beer and a game
by JustFuckingDoIt
Summary: [Oneshot]. After a rough case, the team ends up in Reid's apartment playing Spin the Bottle. What can go wrong with friends, some beer and a game? The thing is, adults shouldn't play kids' games.


JJ, Rossi, Prentiss, Hotch, Morgan, Garcia and Reid were back to Quantico after a three-day case. It had been hard, but they'd finally solved it. They'd spent from Saturday to Monday in New York, working hard, sacrificing their weekend, and they all needed a serious break.

The elevator's doors opened as the team headed to the bullpen, where they planned to get their belongings together to go home as soon as it could have been possible.

Reid was tired as they all were, but less than a week ago he'd done some changes in his apartment and he wanted his friends to come by and maybe have some drinks to check the new settings at his home. He thought about it for a moment, thinking about whether or not it was appropriate to invite them just today to his place. He chose to do it when he realized the worst thing that could happen was that they said an apologetic 'No thanks, we're tired as fuck'. Anyway, it would have been reasonable if they responded that way.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come by my place, we could order Chinese food or something and buy some beer too. I was willing to show you the improvements I made in my apartment" Reid said, talking more specifically to Morgan and Prentiss who still were close to him because their desktops were next to his.

"Oh, that sounds amazing, Reid. I could really use some drinks right now" Emily said smiling, her expression the same as Reid's. "What about you, Morgan? You're in?" she asked the dark male.

Reid now also stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, sounds fantastic, pretty boy". Morgan answered, not as enthusiastic as Emily but definitely alright with the genius' plan.

"Wonderful. I'll ask the others, I hope they accept as well" Reid said before turning around and going to, as he'd said, ask JJ, Garcia, Hotch, and Rossi.

After five minutes, he was back and communicated Emily and Morgan that they had all said yes.

"They're all coming. Let's just wait another couple of minutes, both JJ and Garcia told me they wanted to get everything in order before leaving" Spencer said, happy to announce nobody was going to miss.

-.-.-.-

Half an hour later, they were all in Reid's new kitchen's counter with beers in their hands, waiting for the Thai food to arrive, which it did ten minutes after that.

They went to the dining room and perched around the new rectangular table Spencer had bought; served the food and started to eat, still with bottles of beers present in the picture.

Another hour after that, and the food was long gone. They hadn't stopped drinking and even Reid was getting tipsy. He thought about the alcohol's effects in one's system, such as laughing at almost everything, acting uninhibitedly, being dizzy when standing up... All of them present on his teammates as well as on him.

Then, they sat in the new set of sofas he'd acquired: him, Emily, Hotch and Garcia in the longest one, and JJ, Rossi and Derek on individual armchairs each one.

After talking about a big amount of subjects, they -for less than one minute- stayed quiet. It was enough for Garcia's mind to think about something 'exciting' to do.

"You know what we could do? Play Spin the Bottle!" She said as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. The girls must have been fine with the techie's prompt because they didn't complain about it. Maybe they were getting bored and didn't want to go home yet.

"Oh, hell no, that's a kid's game," Rossi said, looking at Garcia with his eyebrows furrowed.

"And I'm not going to play with men," Derek said, trying not to look as disgusted as he was with the idea.

A couple of years ago Spencer had confessed him that he'd dated guys before. It was a long conversation, where Morgan had learned a lot more about Reid, and about people's sexuality. It was a hard information Derek had had to process and accept, but he'd managed to get over it thinking that it actually didn't change anything. Just that he had to be careful about a harmful comment he could make around Reid about people's sexual orientation.

"No, me neither," Spencer said. He wasn't completely sure about playing, but it wasn't because of that. Anyway, he didn't want their friends to know about his lack of preference when it came to gender, so maybe sometimes he tried a little too hard to pretend he was something he wasn't. Mmm, actually I'd like to play, too, he thought.

Hotch just remained silent. He observed each of his friend's reactions and thought about participating in the conversation. But he didn't, because he highly doubted they'd actually play it, and in such case he wouldn't mind doing it.

"Oh, come on! It's going to be fun! We just need an empty bottle, which now we have plenty of, and our lips" insisted Penelope.

Again, Rossi, Reid, and Morgan refused. This time, even Emily said that maybe it wasn't a good idea after all. Garcia decided she would just let go about it. They weren't having a bad time anyway.

But another six beers later (and two for Spencer, because he didn't want to be hung over in the morning) she suggested it again, and the only one who refused was Rossi. Derek said yes probably because he was getting close to being wasted and didn't know what he was doing, and Reid just agreed as he would have wanted to do it since the beginning.

Everyone but Rossi, who kept his place on an armchair, sat on the floor forming a circle. JJ took the bottle she had just finished and put it in the middle of them. Spencer was the soberest one and he was really curious about what could happen, analyzing the situation. To his right, there was Emily, and to his left, Garcia. Next to Emily were Derek, JJ and then Hotch, who was at Garcia's left completing the circle.

All of them (including Rossi, who just observed from his spot) but Reid, were still drinking, and that wasn't a good sign in this kind of game. Well, it actually was, when you played it with a bunch of strangers and hot girls, but not so much when you were playing with a group of good friends that besides worked together.

"Let's make this even more interesting. After each round, the deepness of the kiss must increase. Each round ends when the bottle had been spun..." Garcia quickly counted how many persons were playing "six times", she said.

All of them agreed excitedly and started playing. The first one on spinning the bottle was JJ. It pointed Spencer, and they kissed. It lasted less than two seconds, and Reid was ready to grab the bottle to spin it when Emily interrupted him.

"What the hell? That wasn't a kiss!" She said, faking a little surprise and making them laugh.

"Oh yeah, it was," Reid said, smiling toward JJ.

"It lasted too little! That's not fair" Morgan said.

"Or fun", Hotch added.

"What? We never established rules about it" JJ debated.

"No, that's true, but from now on the kiss must last at least five seconds," Garcia said and nobody complained.

Spencer spun the bottle and it pointed to Hotch.

Oh, fuck this game, Spencer thought.

They leaned in and kissed, listening to all of them (but Rossi, who didn't support those games' principle) counting 5 long-ass seconds.

It was a simple kiss, but there weren't arguments about it because, in Garcia's not-exact words, the deepness of the kiss must increase but after each round.

Thank God to that, Hotch thought.

The game went on: in the rest of the first round Hotch kissed Emily, who had to kiss Garcia when it was her turn to spin the bottle, who kissed Derek, who luckily for Reid's cardiac health, kissed Emily too, instead of him.

Not that Spencer had a big crush on him... or maybe you could call it a 'mini-crush', but everybody with eyes could notice Derek Morgan's assets. Of course after years of friendship, knowing, and getting close to the man, Spencer would develop certain -not defined- feeling for him.

"The second round is on!" JJ screamed smiling.

They all smiled too, Rossi now with his elbows supported on his knees, wanting to look at everything with a better detail.

Emily spun the bottle and pointed to Reid. Neither of them gave it too much thinking before leaning in and kissing each other.

Spencer softly and slowly moved his lips, as well as Emily, both of them keeping his tongues inside their own mouths during the whole 5 seconds.

It wasn't bad, but not enough for an almost drunk (and who knows, maybe horny) Garcia.

"From the rest of this round on, kisses must include tongue", she announced.

"What? Don't you ever get enough of this? I suggest the tongue isn't used until round three" Reid said, terrified at the thought of having to kiss someone with tongue right now.

"Yeah, third round is fine for me", Hotch said, hoping they never made it to a third round.

"And for me" Emily, JJ and Derek said at the same time.

"Alright, then. Whatever you want, no tongue until round three." Garcia agreed, a little annoyed.

Reid spun the bottle, and the biggest of his fears turned into reality, he had to kiss Morgan and at least for five seconds. Fuck, both of them thought.

Derek was wasted by now, but he handled beer well, so he wasn't acting stupidly. However, he did not show any sign of disgust when he realized who he'd have to kiss. Instead, he leaned on his knees for a better support, as well as Reid, placed his hand back on Reid's head, and kissed him.

Even when the kiss was similar to the one Spencer gave Emily, it felt absolutely different. Spencer would have never imagined how to kiss Morgan could be. All he could think about, actually, was that it was fantastic.

Derek was shocked. Spencer's lips were almost as soft as a girl's ones. It didn't even feel like if he was kissing a man. Even though, thinking about the last fact made him incredibly hot.

They pulled apart and didn't notice the kiss had lasted seven seconds, two more than necessary. None of their friends brought the subject up either and just kept playing. Rossi did keep thinking about it and realized it just had no sense. He was distracted by the image in front of him of Derek kissing JJ and just brushed the thought off. Alcohol makes people act odd, he thought.

When the second round was done, and JJ had kissed Hotch, who'd kissed Garcia, who'd kissed Emily, this last mentioned girl took a look at her watch.

"Fuck! It's one o'clock! I need to go!" Prentiss said, preoccupied and standing up.

"What? Me too, it's really late, damn" JJ said, standing up as well.

The rest of the team also did, everyone grabbing their bags and coats, but Morgan. The others were too worried about the time to notice, and just said their goodbyes and left.

"Hey Reid, do you mind if I stay in?" Morgan asked the genius.

"Mmm, not actually" He answered, insecure "But I don't have a guest room, you know. You'll have to take the couch"

"Oh sure, I don't mind. It's getting really late to get a cab or something" Derek said. "Let me help you clean this up a little. I'm not sleepy anyway" He said, starting to grab the bottles that were left all around Reid's dining room, living room, and kitchen.

They were both in the living room, picking up the last bottles left when they looked on the floor at the bottle they'd used to play. Morgan grabbed it and approached Reid, who was closer to the kitchen because after all it still was a small apartment. He pointed the bottle to him.

"You know, I was really excited about a third round" Derek murmured close to Reid's face. Their bodies less than an inch apart. Reid felt the heat of his body so much he thought he'd die.

"Morgan, you don't really want to do this" Reid warned, disappointed at the thought that his friend's actions were all caused by a chemical response in his brain because of the ingestion of alcohol.

"Yes I do", Morgan said, getting closer with each word.

"No, it's not about me. Trust me, I know. You're close to drunk, you kissed me, you maybe thought it was a little arousing... but you don't want me. Not for the fact of being me, but because I'm a man" He said, trying to avoid the touching of their faces.

Derek leaned in and kissed Spencer. During the first two seconds, the kiss was like the one they'd already shared, but then Derek's tongue slipped in Spencer's mouth and it became deeper, hotter. Reid tried to obey the logical part of his brain, but he just couldn't do that. He was living the moment too much to obey anything other than his body. He kissed back, hard, wanting, Morgan earning a moan of his throat making them both hard.

Derek placed his hands on Spencer's low back, and Spencer placed his behind Derek's pectorals. There's a name for these muscles, he thought, but I just can't remember it.

Every time their tongues touched, Spencer would moan and Derek's skin would turn into a mess of goose bumps. The sounds Spencer made inside his throat were driving Morgan insane, and he squeezed that part in Spencer's back he was grabbing. He didn't realize he had him against the kitchen's counter until that moment. They pulled apart, and Spencer was looking for an answer to this is Morgan's eyes, but he didn't find it because he didn't have the time. Before he could notice it, Derek was kissing him again, pressing their hips together, and putting his right leg between Spencer's thighs, both of them feeling how they were starting to get aroused. When Spencer knew Derek was the same as him, he didn't hesitate on lowering his hands to the hem of Derek's shirt and sliding in his hands inside Derek's clothing. He held him just the same, but directly on his skin. This time was Derek who moaned, and also slid his hands under Spencer's shirt, placing them on his back, pulling them closer.

Therefore, he was able to feel a little more Spencer's hard-on, and for a split of second, he just hesitated. It wasn't feeling as good as before, and Spencer must have felt his insecurity, because he pulled apart, and looked him in the eye, again.

"What?" He asked. No immediate response. "What happened?"

"I just- I don't know-" Derek wasn't being clear and started to untangle his hold on Reid "It's complicated, mmh I..."

"I knew it, Morgan. I tried to stop you, to tell you that you didn't know what you wanted, but you acted all so sure about it. Agh, I'm mad at myself for allowing this. It was all cool before you remembered I'm just as man as you are, don't you?" Spencer said, upset.

Derek didn't say anything. He was really confused.

"Trust me when I say I know what I'm saying. I just want you to know, I did nothing your actions didn't suggest me to do. So maybe you should work on your sexuality before letting yourself do this kind of things" Spencer continued. He didn't sound as upset at before.

"Can I still stay the night?" Was what Derek managed to say.

Spencer sighed. "Of course, that's what friends do. I'm not letting you leave just because of this". He left the living room and came back a moment later with a pillow and some sheets. Derek was in the kitchen wrapping the bottles in a newspaper so he could throw them in the trash. Spencer left the things he'd gotten from the laundry shelf on the couch and went to his room, so he'd sleep, maybe think about everything and clear his mind.

-.-.-.-.

Next morning, when Derek opened his eyes, he felt like if his head was going to explode. Hangover's headaches are the worst headaches, he thought. He stood up and looked for Coca-Cola in Spencer's refrigerator. He found some and served himself a glass. It always made him feel better. He remembered last night and everything he'd done. He didn't regret it completely, but... No, when he thought more about it, he realized he didn't regret it at all. He just wished it had been different.

Last night, after Spencer had left him alone he laid down on the couch and fell asleep almost immediately. He still hadn't thought about anything. He looked at the clock on the kitchen's wall; it was 8 in the morning. Spencer's room's door closed. He probably was still sleeping, resting from the events of last night.

Derek decided to at least try to clear his mind, and to think about what it could have been all about.

He was a little uncomfortable about the fact that Spencer's was a man, yes. It must be Buford experience's fault. But that aside, maybe it was because he knew Spencer. Or... maybe that's the part he liked because he did enjoy it. Yeah well, everyone noticed I was enjoying myself, he thought remembering the exact moment when he and Spencer felt their hard-ons and everything went wrong. But there again another contradiction. That was the moment he felt weird about. He hadn't been imagining a woman in Spencer's place, so he did not understand why specifically that made him feel that way.

Derek's head was a mess of arguments about his reactions and their explaining when he finished his drink and decided that coffee might help him feel better too. He started the coffee maker and waited while still thinking. When it was almost done, he turned around because he heard a noise and there was Spencer, in his pajamas (a plain white short-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts) coming out of his bedroom.

"Hi", Spencer kindly said.

"Hey, good morning," Derek replied, unsure of how he should act.

"I think I smelled coffee", he smiled, still in the doorway of his room, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I thought it might help me with this headache," Derek said pointing to his head when he said the last part. He felt little better than when he woke up, but it still felt like if it was in flames. Spencer hadn't moved.

"I'm not that bad, I stopped drinking earlier than you did," Spencer said and went to the only bathroom of the apartment, which was in the small hall that ended with his bedroom.

Derek thought about how small the apartment was: it didn't even have a master bathroom inside his bedroom.

When Spencer came out, his face was cleaner and his hair less messy.

"Did you prepare enough coffee?" Spencer asked, approaching the kitchen's counter.

"Yeap," Derek said, already serving the coffee in two white cups.

He handed one of them to Spencer, who whispered almost inaudibly the word 'thanks', took the sugar container and poured three good spoonful of it in his coffee.

Derek thought it was a good moment to talk about what they needed to talk.

"About last night..." He started "I feel very sorry about it, really. I shouldn't have had acted that way"

"Derek," Spencer said, after sipping his coffee, looking him in the eye, both of them a little distracted by the fact of Spencer's use of his first name "you don't really have to give me any explanations. I understand. Well, actually I don't, I just get that you yourself don't understand. And that's fine because you don't have to understand just now. Sexuality is a complicated matter. I suggest we forget about it because we weren't fully sober when it happened. It's fine, and I accept your apology" He said, then looked down and kept drinking his coffee.

"I really appreciate how you're handling everything. It means a lot to me, and maybe if I ever understand any of it, I could talk to you about it and-" He was interrupted.

"Oh, of course you can. You can still talk to me about anything" Spencer said, wanting to make sure Derek got that anything hadn't changed in their friendship.

"...Thanks for that too, and I was going to say, that maybe we could,… you know, having something, or... I don't know, just something" Derek said, hoping he hadn't gotten too far with that comment.

"I'd be glad, but just make sure everything is clear for you," Spencer said, before rising up and leaving his empty cup in the sink.

"I'm going to leave now. Thanks for letting me stay the night, and you know, everything" Derek said. He didn't feel like it was appropriate to stay longer than that. Spencer had already been really understanding with him.

"Sure, drive safe," Spencer said and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He knew Derek would leave in any moment after that. He heard the bathroom's door opening and closing, and less than five minutes after that, he also heard the apartment's door closing.

Weeks went by, and nothing changed between the two males. They still didn't know if it had been a good idea or not to play Spin the Bottle that night.

Maybe they never will.


End file.
